


Like a soulmate just a little darker

by SilentDreamer



Series: Soulmate Verse [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDreamer/pseuds/SilentDreamer
Summary: For Harry Wednesday is the hottest person he has ever seen. The problem is she reminds him of an insane mixture of Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. Will he ever find his courage to approach her? Oneshot.First posted on my ff.net account Iwantmytoast
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Harry Potter
Series: Soulmate Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Like a soulmate just a little darker

Disclaimer:

Neither Harry Potter nor the Addams family is mine. I was merely inspired by their creators and the creators of several fanfics that are already out there.

He still didn't know what to think about his situation. He the golden boy of Gryffindor (he still hated that name, but it sounded right in his head at the moment) had managed to find a girlfriend that was a crazy mixture between Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. Who would have thought? No one that's for sure mused the tiny voice in his head.

He had started to ignore that voice at the beginning of his holiday that had at first suspiciously sounded like a snarky version of his old Headmaster Dumbledore but had become more of an echo recently.

Looking back at how he came to be in this situation he mused that it had all started a few days after the war. He hadn't really known what to do with himself and his earlier resolve of talking to Ginny had disappeared after realising that maybe he wasn't as passionate about her. He had dreamed about his parents. Did he even love her, he had wondered? And how could he actually know what love is. In the romance novels that Hermione used to read back in third year (Ron and he had endlessly made fun of her when they had found out about them), Love had always sounded like a wild, passionate wave that swallowed you whole and never let you go. Secretly, he had thought to himself he wanted that. For Ginny and him it had always been sweet. Puppy love in comparison to what he had actually wanted. No, he decided he wouldn't chase her. He would maybe explain to her why decided that way, if the topic would come up again.

A few weeks later he had left. To travel, to explore the world he had said to those who wanted to know why. In truth he had mostly been annoyed with the Weasley matriarch trying to force him and her youngest daughter back together. She had even started taking about a wedding. So, he had left, to explore and to find himself.

He had visited England first, as he had always thought it to be embarrassing that he hadn't even seen his own country. In a London Pub he meets a crazy biker couple that let him around the whole country and eventually to watch that crazy motorbike race on this tiny island, which had more casualties than an amateur vs professionals Quidditch match. Tourist Trophy he thought it was called. From there he went to Siberia where he nearly froze of his left butt cheek in an attempt to learn the weird magic that he had initially seen on that tiny British island. He didn't manage it, He didn't even understand it after all this time. They hadn't been able to properly teach due to the language barrier. Though he did have a good time. They really knew how to drink up there, his hangovers after a good get together had always been out of this world, an experience he hadn't really been able to enjoy too much in his previous life. The most important part in Harry's opinion at least that during his stay he had become quite resistant to magical and non-magical alcohol and his previously very English constitution regarding alcohol had transformed into that of an average Russian man. Yes, he was very proud of himself.

Deciding to have it at least a little bit warmer he had travelled to the south of Norway where in yet another pub he meet a local witch who actually still performed a kind of magic that was often referred to Viking magic. Looking back it had probably been something similar to the old ways of English wizards, with the distinct difference that it wasn't against the Law, nor considered Dark to use them.

Somehow, he had ended up in Hawaii, he had drifted back then, let himself go and his memory had become kind of hazy. He blamed the drugs that his travel companions often mixed with the alcohol.

That's where he had met them the first time. At first, he had seen the baby. It was flying through the air laughing?, while holding on to a cannon ball that flew past his head. Did it have a moustache? Babies don't have beards! They don't even have fuzz. Why does it have more facial than me? He had told himself turning around while shaking his head. Then he saw a curly haired hag throwing dead parts of animals in the air while cackling manically? A beautiful woman seemed to be bewitching the other tourists, a man with a cigar was doing back flips, a very tall chunky man and a slightly less tall chunky man where throwing dynamite and lighting cannons and generally causing mayhem.

After checking himself to be definitely sober nor high. He had started searching for his wand. Harry mused, like the good little pet Gryffindor he had still been back then. But then he had seen her, silent, serious and deadly. The most beautiful being he had ever seen. She was sin on legs, but he had pushed it aside to save the innocents. He took a few more deep breaths and started running. Only to hit his head on a low hanging branch, what the hell had it been doing there he still didn't know, but he had managed to knock himself out. In that split second, he had wondered how he had managed to anything at home without being knocked out by random trees all the time.

He had woken up in a strange room. Later he had found, after a lot of screaming about a disembodied hand, that the Addams family, those strange people that had destroyed a quarter of Hawaii, had recognised him as a wizard and taken him with them to their house. He had deduced that he was somewhere in America at that point and the Butler had told him that they were in 1313 Cemetery lane, but where exactly he would probably never find out. He still didn't know why he had stayed after their invitation to do so. It had gone against everything, he had been taught throughout his years in the wizarding world about dark and light. But he stayed. She, Wednesday as he later found out, could have been a reason for that. Although he stayed away from her at first. She was creepy, still was to be perfectly honest. He had started spending time with Pugsley. He was fun! Although as skewed as everyone else in the family. They had thought him to have more fun, Pugsley and Uncle Fester and Gomez also, to a degree. He had stopped thinking about every action and had learned more about magic than he ever knew. He had started reading the books in their library and found that dark magic wasn't as gruesome as he had always thought. When practising magic with Morticia he had found himself with an ease that he had never experienced before when practising any kind of magic. He had already become more open with practising all kinds of magic during his stay in Norway and the education he inevitably received with the Addams was building up on that.

Living with the Addams had started filling up a hole in his life. He hadn't even realized it was there, after all who would he be if he complained about not having to fight Voldemort anymore. He had accepted death, expected to die and now he lived. The Addams Clan filled that void. Why they had accepted him or why they initially had taken him with them he would probably never find out, but he was glad that they did. Glad that he had had this chance.

When his Birthday arrived, he realized that he had been one year away from home and had already spend 6 months with the Addams. Thinking about home he realized that England hadn't been his home for a while now. Even though Hermione and Ron whom he missed had missed dearly in the beginning and still wrote letters with seemed far away. While he would love to see them again, he could not imagine going back home. That night he spoke to Gomez who had in this short time somehow become a father figure to him. He had told him that he could not imagine going back home where he was the boy who lived twice and would probably be haunted with every step he set outside the door. He had thought about buying a house somewhere near them as he didn't want to oppose on them forever. But Gomez in his endless generosity had told him, that they would all love for him to stay as long as he wanted. So he became a permanent fixture in the house. There was just one problem. He still didn't know what to do with Wednesday. He was still as attracted to her as when he had seen her the first time. And seeing her being snarky, dark and vicious, sacrificing innocent animals to some unknown Gods did not change his feelings. They had rather become even more pronounced and he had been rather scared of being eaten alive by her.

Instead of following his instinct on asking her out he had asked Morticia whether she could teach him wandless magic, as it seemed very useful. But to his horror he she had send him to Wednesday. To be truthful she seemed to have been quite busy at that time and he truly understood that. But he just didn't know what to do with her. She had seemed to watch him more closely lately and he had felt like a bug under some microscope. While he had grown in the time he had spent away from England, he had definitely become more confident nut he still hadn't decided on how to handle her. He had dreamed of something passionate when he left England and looking at Gomez and Morticia who seemed to have that he assumed that if Wednesday liked him back, he could have such with her, but the similarity to Bellatrix and Snape just scared him off every time especially as contrary to Wednesday both where nauseating and both of them wouldn't even dream of ever being with him, which he was quite glad about to be perfectly clear.

He had asked her to teach her a few days later. It would have been quite embarrassing to not ask now that Morticia had probably told Wednesday about his request. Wednesday had been a surprisingly good teacher. And he had found that she had had a wicked humour. She liked her more and more and while he still the same madness that Bellatrix had and the same snarkyness that Snape possessed, he found that he liked those traits on Wednesday and finally asked her out.

That had been a month ago, they hadn't really done much yet, although the chemistry had definitely been there. But both had seemingly been careful with each other. Harry because he was still trying to be confident, despite the fact that he had become incredibly close to her. And Wednesday, who knew, Harry mused, she was Wednesday.

He still didn't know what love was, Harry mused. Maybe he never would. Sure, his mum had loved him. She had sacrificed herself for him after all. But that had been such a short time in his life, and he was still amazed that the Dursleys hadn't completely ruined him. Anyway, despite who he was and who Wednesday was he was sure, that she was his happy ever after. He hadn't known her for long yet and they had been together even shorter. But yesterday, when they had had painful, exciting, passionate sec in the graveyard under the full moon and the stars. He had just known that they were meant to be together. That she was his happy ever after. If a happy ever after was a crazy inane adventure full of passion, deadly fights and so much more. Kind of like Soul mates only a few shades darker than they are made out to be in romantic novels. He was happy, although now that he finally had what he wanted he dreaded the reactions of his friends in England. But with Wednesday he could manage. If they where to accept he would be happy. If not with Wednesday he would be able to make it through.


End file.
